What is the Color?
by Miss.Breakable Butterfly
Summary: De como un niño intenta ser actor pero, por mucho tiempo solo es espectador. Yuuri es… el color naranja crepuscular que tiñe los sueños y aleja las pesadillas. Yuuri es… el aliento de vida cuando yaces en el vacío. Yuuri es… quien vuelve a Yuri actor. #YuruuriWeek


_Hola corazones de chocolate ¿cómo os encontráis?_

 _Han pasado 85 años desde que no me pasaba por el fandom pero… ¡he vuelto! Y todo por la semana YuYu pero, no tengo idea de los topic y etiquetas, y todo eso pero, quería contribuir así que aquí esta mi "pequeño"—si claro— one-shot. En realidad es el one-shot más largo que he publicado y escrito._

 _En fin, que posiblemente no le halléis sentido y os duela la cabeza pero que lo he intentado y lo he hecho con amor y eso ¿cuenta?_

 _Pero bueno, os tengo que advertir que aunque es un fic YuYu encontraréis Vikturio a montones, pero que no cunda el pánico porque aquí la diferencia de edades —que es lo que disgusta a muchas sobre este shipp— es chiquitita así que espero que le deis una oportunidad. Por cierto esto es un A.U con tintes omegaverse y posiblemente muy OOC así que me disculpo por adelantado por los caracteres no coincidentes._

 _Sin más os dejo leer y me disculpo por posibles shocks y cualquier tipo de trauma que os pueda causar esta narración._

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Yuri! On Ice © Production MAPPA, dirigido por Sayo Yamamoto y escrito por Mitsuro Kubo. Todo lo que diverge del canon es mío y esta hecho sin fin lucro. ¡Di no al plagio!

* * *

 **What is the Color?**

 **.**

 _by Miss. Breakable Butterfly_

 ** _._**

 ** _.X._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _&. Introducción.  &_**

 **(Who is the lamb and who is the knife?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Mamá solía decir que era especial._

 _Y si mamá lo decía era porque tenía que serlo, ya sabes cuando eres un niño todo lo que tus padres crean acerca de ti es importante, con él tiempo eso deja de importar_ — _no lo hace realmente, pero aprendemos a fingir muy bien_ —, _entonces, yo estaba en la edad en que todo lo que decía importaba._

 _Su voz era azul y hay algo realmente irónico en eso y creo que aquí debería haber tres puntos suspensivos, después de todo, eso era lo que éramos, eso era lo que era nuestra relación._

 _En fin, el punto es que yo era especial, y no era porque pese a tener ocho años destacara en las competencias de patinaje artístico sobre hielo, don que mi madre había descubierto cuando a la tierna edad de cinco y mi primera vez en una pista, mis piernas no temblaron y me deslizaba mejor que varios jóvenes y adultos sobre la pista._

— ¡ _Pero que adorable!_ — _varias personas murmuraban, era seguramente curioso ver aun pequeño niño_ — _siempre he sido ligeramente más bajo que el promedio, antes me importaba, luego… bueno decidí que no valía la pena_ —, _abrigado con un grueso abrigo café con un gorro, deslizarse a través del hielo sin ayuda de un adulto._

— ¡ _Ese es mi hijo!_ — _Pude escuchar a madre exclamar, el orgullo en su voz. Me sentí como si me hubieran dado un lote completo de mis caramelos favoritos._

 _Después de eso madre decidió que yo entraría a clases de patinaje artístico sobre hielo y ballet._

 _Cada dolor muscular que había sentido y heridas que había sufrido, habían valido la pena cuando ella resplandecía llena de orgullo después de una de mis competencias._

 _La sonrisa desapareció la primera y única vez que no llegue a quedar en uno de los primeros lugares. La multitud arremolinándose lejos de nosotros, los ojos centrados en los niños que triunfantes sostenían sus medallas de chocolate._

 _Durante todo el camino a casa no me dirigió la palabra y mucho menos me miró._

 _Cuando finalmente llegamos._

— _Es tu culpa_ — _pronunció, sus ojos eran brumosos y pesé a que me miraba, no lo hacía realmente._

 _Su voz se había vuelto un azul eléctrico._

 _Me golpeó en la mejilla con fuerza._

— _¡Te odio!_ — _Exclamó y se encerró en su habitación._

 _El cardenal me duro una semana, el dolor… aún a veces regresa._

 _Madre había sido un idol y a veces se miraba al espejo y pretendía que aún era adorada por las multitudes._

 _Era una llama brumosa, que cada día perdía algo de brillo y calor._

 _Me gustaría decir que yo era suficiente para confortarle pero, nunca he sido bueno mintiéndome._

 _Me gusta ser directo y eso aplica a mi mismo, se pretender pero eso creo es una cosa totalmente diferente y después de un tiempo eso se vuelve tedioso._

 _Entonces me esforcé el doble y nunca perdí una competencia otra vez, pero ese no es el punto._

 _Yo era especial y no, no era porque mi madre alguna vez lo dijo, o por aquella otra en el que "él"_ — _mis tres puntos suspensivos_ — _lo dijo; o por aquella "cuestión" de la que un veinte o veinticinco por ciento de la población es parte, sino porque tengo el don o maldición, depende del día, la circunstancia y hasta el tiempo, o de el criterio de cada persona, de la sinestesia._

 _Sip, era un bicho raro que podía percibir el color y a veces incluso el sabor de los sonidos._

 _¡Vaya cosa! ¿No?_

 _Era realmente problemático en mi infancia y cuando recién empezaba a leer ya que, el color del sonido de las palabras a veces me distraía y entonces no tenía la más jodida idea de que era lo que estaba leyendo; o con las personas, a veces me concentraba demasiado en los matices de las voces y perdía lo que sea que me estuviesen diciendo, lo cual no era una gran perdida teniendo en cuenta que regularmente eran cosas sin importancia o estupideces._

 _Mamá tenía una voz azul y cuando los tiempos eran malos era una tonalidad eléctrica._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _&. (…)_**

 _"Él" tenía una voz violeta…_

 _La primera vez que le vi creí que era un idiota._

 _La segunda que era un idiota lindo._

 _La tercera… él rió y mi corazón saltó, realmente amaba la coloración y el sonido de su voz._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _I. Iron heart, more_** ** _alive_** ** _than you've ever been._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Hay días en los que le gusta acostarse en el pasto y mirar el cielo; observar las nubes o las estrellas y buscarles formas.

Deshacerse entre sueños en blanco y negro mientras fuma un cigarrillo a escondidas de su abuelo.

Le gusta imaginarse nadando en un montón de destellos.

Pero eso no lo dice por supuesto, Yuri Plisetsky, es un adolescente demasiado exigente consigo mismo y a veces, —más frecuente de lo que le gustaría a su abuelo—, se olvida de que aún es un "niño".

Así que, ese primer día de escuela, cuando se para frente a todos sus nuevos compañeros, cuadra los hombros, los fulmina con la mirada y con una voz ¿intimidante? pronuncia:

— Me llamo Yuri Plisetsky —hace un amago de reverencia bastante torpe, pero el aplomo con el que se incorpora y la mirada desafiante han dejado sin habla a la clase.

Después de que el profesor le asignará su lugar y tener una larga clase de cálculo; cuando finalmente les es dado su período de descanso para almorzar. Los alumnos se arremolinan a su alrededor.

— ¿Nos daríais tu número de teléfono? —Pregunta una chica, las mejillas rojas y la mirada expectante.

— No tengo —contestó él, antes de ponerse de pie e ignorar a todos los que se arremolinaban a su alrededor y le hacían un montón de preguntas que no se encontraba con el animo de responder, así que en su lugar salió del salón.

La azotea de el edificio está vacía y por tanto, bastante tranquila. Yuri cogió asiento contra la pared y con un suspiro de cansancio y aburrición, sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta. El reloj marcaba las diez treinta y cinco; hizo una mueca y frunció el ceño levemente, aún le quedan cuatro horas y media de clase y de posibles intentos de sus compañeros por socializar con el extranjero con rostro de ángel, o algo similar había escuchado decir a sus compañeros.

Encendió el reproductor de música y se colocó los auriculares. La voz de Kurt Cobain inundó sus oídos con la canción _"Where Did You Sleep Last Night"_ , y se vio muy tentado a cambiar la canción, su animo no el mejor en esos momentos; además, de los recuerdos...

— _Te quiero_ —le había dicho él. La sonrisa suave delineando sus labios y su aliento caliente chocando contra los suyos. El viento movía ligeramente su cabellos; la palma de su mano derecha ahuecando su mejilla, el azul de sus ojos brillando más que el azul del cielo.

Luego había cerrado sus ojos y…

— _Lo siento…_

Agitó su cabeza y se concentró en una de las pocas nubes que recorrían el cielo.

— _Where will you go?_ —Murmuró la canción y con algo que era casi un suspiro—: _I'm going where the cold wind blows*…_ Idiota…

Pronunció y con las manos ligeramente temblorosas, cogió su teléfono y escribió a su abuelo.

 _"Abuelo, ¿cómo estás? ¿Necesitas ayuda?"_

No fue necesario que esperase mucho para obtener una respuesta.

 _"Yura, estoy bien, no os preocupéis, además, se supone que estés en clase ¿no? Así que disfruta y has nuevos amigos"._

Yuri sonrió con cariño, casi podía imaginar el ceño fruncido en el rostro de su abuelo y su voz con un ligero tono de exasperación decirle: _"puede que no lo parezca pero todavía tengo la fortaleza de un hombre de veinte"_.

Suspiró y miró hacia el cielo, no intentó contestar a su abuelo sabiendo que le reprendería por no prestar atención en clase y/o no socializar.

La brisa movió su cabello y cerró los ojos disfrutando de la tranquilidad y de la suave melodía que en ese momento se reproducía.

Yuri era demasiado asocial para su propio bien; un "niño" muy competitivo y con una personalidad cargante para algunos. Demasiado serio y con una lengua afilada y aguda cuando se decidía a romper el silencio y dignarse a entablar conversación. Yuri no tenía muchos amigos, ni siquiera en su país natal. Así que le gustaba imaginarse como una especie de caballero solitario y errante.

La brisa se detuvo y el olor suave y dulce como a naranjas y miel le hizo abrir los ojos con una mueca.

Se sorprendió ligeramente cuando una sonrisa amable y ojos castaños de una joven se encontraron con los verdes de él. Desvió la mirada con las mejillas ligeramente rojas cuando la joven, que sino se equivocaba, era su compañera de clase, por un momento centró la mirada en el móvil en su regazo, _"pensé que no tenias móvil"_ , casi pudo escucharle decir en un tono acusatorio.

Sin embargo, ella no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió en su dirección haciendo que el rubor fuese mayor y se viera en la necesidad de desviar la mirada, centrándose en su lugar en el chico que, un par de pasos detrás de ella, lo miraba con curiosidad. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, el joven nipón se ruborizó y desvió la mirada mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con su bentō. El olor a naranjas y miel más intenso. Arqueó una ceja y chasqueó la lengua con disgusto ante su actitud insegura.

— _Patético_ —pensó, mientras apagaba el reproductor de música y se quitaba los auriculares. Frunció el ceño y con voz cortante inquirió hacía la joven—. ¿Necesitas algo?

Su mirada centrada en la joven e ignorando al muchacho, al cual aun por el rabillo del ojo observó retraerse ante el tono de voz que estaba usando y si algo el había aprendido a detestar era la debilidad, así que, se vio tentado a gritarle que dejase de ser tan imbécil.

— Soy Yūko —la joven se presentó, sin inmutarse por su tono y cortando la furia ante la actitud del joven japonés—, soy tu compañera de clase.

Añadió ella mientras se sentaba sin más frente a él. Arqueó una ceja ante lo inútil de la respuesta.

— Yū-Yūko-san —tartamudeó el otro chico, ruborizándose cuando sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo y desviando la mirada rápidamente—. No creo que él quiera ser molestado.

Yūko frunció ligeramente el ceño y sus ojos encontraron los verde azulado de Yuri. Negó ligeramente con la cabeza, antes de dirigirse a su compañero, que aún de pie, la miraba expectante y con el evidente deseo de que ella aceptara retirarse del lugar. Yuri se vio tentado a negar y tal vez burlarse ante su actitud, sin embargo, solo chasqueó la lengua con disgusto y miró la nube en forma de lobo que se arrastraba lentamente detrás de las otras nubes.

— ¡Oh… vamos, Yuuri! —La joven exclamó mientras hacia un mohín, sin embargo, de pronto comenzó a reírse—. ¡Pero que curioso!

Exclamó y ante la cara de desconcierto de los dos chicos se rió con más fuerza.

— Los dos compartís el mismo nombre pero sois completamente distintos.

— ¿Eh? —el sonido salió sin permiso de Yuri y sus ojos encontraron los castaños del joven que aún de pie se removía con nerviosismo.

 _Naranjas y miel,_ el intenso olor se precipitó a través de las fosas nasales de Yuri y se vio tentado a respirar con profundidad.

— Él es Katsuki Yuuri —presentó la joven, haciendo que Yuri se centrara en ella, tenía una sonrisa bonita, y la tonalidad de su voz era lila… casi tan bonita como la de… no, él no iba a pensar en lo que había dejado atrás—. Siéntate Yuuri, que me ponéis nerviosa.

Yuuri se sentó, sin embargo, era evidente la incomodidad que sentía pero, Yūko sonreía complacida. El olor se intensifico ligeramente y Yuri la miró con curiosidad, tal vez ella era su…

— Entonces ¿qué opináis de Japón? —comenzó Yūko conversacional mientras abría su bentō, cortando los raros pensamientos de Yuri.

— Está bien —contestó aun desconcertado por la actitud de la chica que no parecía importarle su actitud y respuestas; además, estaba _su_ olor, dulce y atrayente para sus sentidos.

— Y... ¿cuántos años tienes? —siguió ella, la curiosidad reflejada en su rostro pero cuando él no respondió enseguida agregó—. Quiero decir, te ves más joven que la mayoría de nosotros así que...

— Tengo dieciséis —pronunció y frunció el ceño cuando se le quedaron viendo con sorpresa, admiración y desconcierto. Luego sus ojos por un momento se posaron en el choker de cuero que cubría su cuello y Yuri les fulminó con la mirada incitándoles a decir algo acerca de su _desafortunada condición._

— ¡Oh! —finalmente exclamó Yūko un poco incomoda. Agradeciendo cuando Takeshi Nishigori le llamó—. Les veo después.

Pronunció poniéndose de pie con premura y dejando a los dos chicos solos.

Yuri esperó que el aroma de naranjas y miel se disipara pero, pareció hacerse más fuerte. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al percatarse que el olor provenía del chico japonés.

Quiso reírse y enseñarle el dedo medio al destino porque no podía creer que alguien tan patético como lo era ese chico resultara ser su… suspiró.

Yuuri se removía con nerviosismo y sus ojos miraban todo menos a él.

— No tienes que quedarte —pronunció Yuri al ver su incomodidad y al no saber que hacer con su descubrimiento.

— No... Yo... —comenzó el joven japonés, solo para guardar silencio y desviar la mirada después. Su voz sonaba bien…

— Siempre eres así de... —comenzó Yuri solo para callar abruptamente cuando los ojos del muchacho encontraron los suyos. El castaño de sus ojos resplandeciendo aun a través de sus gafas. Eran ojos amables, dulces y ¿soñadores?— _Que bonitos ojos..._

Piensa y desvía la mirada rápidamente cuando siente sus mejillas encenderse y su corazón latir rápidamente.

(— _¿Por qué?_ —Le había preguntado. Las lágrimas que amenazan con desbordar sus ojos y él se niega a dejar caer—. _Lo prometiste…_

Acusa y con las manos echas puños, aprieta con fuerza imaginando, deseando, que sea su blanco cuello.

— _Lo siento_ —pronuncia él, los ojos amables y la sonrisa inamovible/perpetua sobre sus labios.

 _Crush_... resuena en sus oídos. Las manos le tiemblan y aún así solo quiere enredar sus manos en su cabello y robarle el aliento a besos hasta que él olvide lo que significa el dolor.

— _Te odio…_ —pronuncia con determinación. Una lágrima se ha escapado y recorre su mejilla izquierda—. _Te odio…_

El corazón le pesa y la boca se llena del sabor a ceniza que la mentira le ha provocado. La sangre se filtra a través de sus dedos.)

El olor es cada vez más fuerte.

 _Tap, tap,_ suenan sus latidos en sus oídos. La sangre fluye y el azul del cielo es un recuerdo casi acusatorio de…

— ¿No comerás tu almuerzo? —la pregunta repentina de Yuuri le hacen despertar de la bruma discordante en la que se había sumergido.

— _Naranja_ —piensa y una sonrisa tira sin su permiso de sus labios; su voz es suave y con matices cálidos, naranja como un montón de nubes siendo coloreadas por el sol antes de que las sombras coloreen el cielo y que la luna y las estrellas sean las únicas iluminadoras del cielo. Naranja como los cielos crepusculares y al igual que ellos, su voz atrae su mirada hacía sus labios.

Parpadea aturdido y traga con dificultad; ríe con torpeza y niega con la cabeza. _Naranjas y miel,_ el corazón palpita rápido pero se siente bien.

— Yo no he traído nada y no me apetecía ir a la cafetería a hundirme entre un montón de adolescentes hambrientos —pronuncia finalmente encogiéndose de hombros levemente. Frunce el ceño cuando nota la mirada divertida del joven frente a él y con voz hosca le espeta—. ¡¿Qué?!

— Nada —se apresura a decir Yuuri. Sin embargo, la ligera mueca de diversión no cambia y es que, había sido demasiado lindo de ver como hacía un mohín y fruncía la nariz con disgusto al hablar del montón de adolescentes cuando él era uno. En su lugar, cogió un onigiri de su almuerzo y con manos temblorosas se lo extendió—. Toma, no es bueno saltarse comidas.

Se remueve con incomodidad cuando Yuri le mira con demasiado detalle y curiosidad.

— Gracias —su voz es baja y sus mejillas rojas como granas cuando finalmente coge el onigiri.

Él asiente con entusiasmo y sonríe cuando le escucha exclamar con asombro lo rico que está.

El sol brilla en lo alto, el viento agita sus cabellos y sus corazones pesan menos.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **&. Estribillo. Recuerdo fortuito, sueño efímero sin importancia.  &**

 **(So blue and violently calmed. I drowned…)**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Mamá cantaba precioso, cuando lo hacía su voz se teñía de azul claro e intenso, como el cielo despejado y brillante después de una tormenta, era como sumergirse en el cielo y nadar a través de él, y era maravilloso._

 _Podía entender porque había sido una estrella, podía ver el resplandor en sus ojos de un verde más intenso que el de los bosques de pino. Sus mejillas se coloreaban y su sonrisa se ensanchaba. Era como ver una de esas sirenas mitológicas que encantaban a los marineros con su voz y belleza antes de devorar su corazón. Sin embargo, ella había perdido el suyo._

 _Cuando tenía once años, por primera vez entre en una competición a nivel estatal. Mamá me dio la canción que más éxito le había dado como idol para mi rutina._

 _Cuando la presentación término las personas aplaudían con fuerza, el sonido un verde vibrante que en los bordes se teñía de amarillo._

 _Madre sonreía con fuerza y el hoyuelo de su mejilla derecha se remarcaba; ella brillaba y cuando posamos para la fotografía, creí que había robado un poco de la luz solar porque ella realmente resplandecía como hace mucho tiempo no hacía. Sin embargo, cuando al día siguiente ella buscaba con avidez el pequeño artículo que saldría en el periódico sobre el evento, el brillo se apagó. En el artículo apenas había una ligera mención de las canciones usadas y pese ha que habían usado la foto en la que los padres posaban con los ganadores, nadie había reconocido a la joven —que se desintegraba como una estrella a punto de morir— que solo un par de años atrás, habían aclamado su nombre._

 _El sonido se desvanece, el sol se apaga y el azul eléctrico resplandece como neón en una habitación oscura._

 _Jamás volví a presentarme con una canción de mi madre._

 _Pero si hay algo bueno que rescatar sobre esto es que, fue la primera vez que le vi._

 _Al niño —adolescente— con sonrisas idiotas, que después de mi presentación se acercó con una rosa azul. Debía ser unos tres o cuatro años mayor que yo. Tenía pestañas largas y rizadas y parecía querer cegar a todos con su sonrisa._

 _— Felicidades, Yuri —pronunció y enredó la rosa en mi cabello. Tenía las manos frías y ¡Jesús! Es un niño._

 _(Él era acero.)_

 _— Pero que haces, idiota —espeté alejando sus manos de un manotazo. Un escalofrío había recorrido mi espalda y ¡enserio! Que manos más frías—. Y a todo esto, ¿Quién mierda eres?_

 _Pregunté porque enserio no tenia la más jodida idea de quien era, había algo familiar en su rostro pero… cuando creí saber quien era, el recuerdo se desvanecía. El se rió y me guiñó un ojo._

 _— Te queda bien —pronunció señalando la rosa en mi cabello y encogiéndose de hombros ante mi pregunta; luego giró para marcharse sin más pero, mientras lo hacía, dijo —: nos vemos, Yuri._

 _Y que manera más exasperante de pronunciar mi nombre._

 _Tres días después le vi ganar la medalla de oro en el Grand Prix Junior._

 _Víctor Nikiforov era su nombre y tenía los ojos azules más bonitos que había visto, eran de la coloración exacta que la voz de mi madre tenía cuando cantaba._

 _._

 _(Madre comenzaba a desdibujarse en los bordes y yo no sabía que hacer al respecto)._

 _._

 _Así que, la segunda vez que le vi, yo tenía doce años._

 _Había iniciado mi entrenamiento bajo éste instructor que todos decían era el mejor en toda Rusia, Yakov Feltsman, tenía la intención de entrar a las ligas mayores, quería participar en el Grand Prix. Estaba listo para comerme el mundo._

 _Quería ver el verde vibrante que en los bordes se teñía de amarillo._

 _(Quería ver sonreír a mi madre y desaparecer el azul eléctrico que parecía adherirse a su piel cada vez más constante.)_

 _Me tragué los nervios; mordí el interior de mi mejilla izquierda y cuadré los hombros, como un soldado a la batalla. Las pisadas contundentes de mi abuelo siguiéndome unos pasos por detrás, siendo un punto a favor para calmar mis nervios. Entre a la pista y el inconfundible grito de Yakov al que pronto iba a acostumbrarme, resonó con fuerza._

 _— ¡Víctor, se suponía que hoy tendríais listo tu programa corto! —Exclamó._

 _Víctor se deslizaba a través del hielo con una serie de pasos complicados y una sonrisa sobre sus labios como si no tuviese preocupación alguna en el mundo._

 _— Vamos Yakov, no es para tanto —pronunció el adolescente segundos antes de que se lanzará a un axel triple. La vena en la frente de Yakov palpitó y me pregunté si sería buena idea presentarme en ese momento._

 _Fue cuando los ojos azules de Víctor encontraron los míos. Detuvo su deslizamiento en la pista solo para deslizarse hacía donde yo estaba._

 _Los otros ocupantes en la pista abriéndose para él y desvaneciéndose para mí._

 _— ¡Yuri! —exclamó como si me conociera de toda la vida para segundos después atraparme en un abrazo asfixiante aun a través de la valla de separación._

 _(Él era acero y yo…)_

 _— Es bueno saber que Yura tiene un amigo —la voz de mi abuelo a mis espaldas rompió la serie de pensamientos homicidas que estaba teniendo y haciéndome consciente del rubor que calentaba mis mejillas._

 _El chico se alejó de mí para ver a mi abuelo. El cabello lo llevaba largo, atado en una coleta alta y si entrecerrabas los ojos, una chica si parecía._

 _Asintió con entusiasmo a lo que sea que mi abuelo estaba diciendo y yo, yo solo me pregunté si no le dolerían las mejillas de sonreír tanto._

 _._

 _(Víctor llevaba una armadura de sonrisas que se esforzaba en mantener)._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _II. I'll be your gravity, you be my oxygen._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Yuuri tiene las manos cálidas.

Lo descubre una tarde fría de noviembre mientras caminan uno a lado del otro. La distancia es corta entre ellos y Yuri se muerde los labios porque han estado jugando "a lo que sea" que pasa entre ellos después de un mes de su encuentro " _destinado_ " —hay algo realmente patético y triste... tal vez, de su encuentro y del "destino" y los hilos rojos—, en la azotea del instituto. No se queja pero es algo exasperante.

— Mira —pronunció de pronto Yuuri. Señalando con emoción una de las pantallas en un escaparate de una tienda. Su mano se amolda a la suya. Es cálida y Yuri parpadea aturdido, _tuc, tuc_ , suena en sus oídos.

Traga con fuerza y todo queda reducido a él y Katsuki Yuuri con manos cálidas aferrándose con fuerza a él pero, cuando levanta la mirada para ver que es lo que le tiene tan excitado, el corazón le tiembla y se muerde los labios porque ahí en la pantalla haciendo una presentación perfecta en patinaje artístico sobre hielo está " _él_ " y su corazón se vierte en latidos frenéticos pero por cuestiones diferentes —que no lo son tanto pero es algo que ya no importa—.

— Oh... él es bueno —exclama sin fuerza. Y se aleja del contacto caliente en su mano y respira con fuerza el aire frío.

Ante la falta de entusiasmo y del tacto de su mano, Yuuri voltea a mirarle.

Durante la primera semana que se habían conocido ambos hablaron de una pasión en común, el patinaje artístico sobre hielo.

Yuuri recordaba la manera anhelante y entusiasta en que Yuri se expresaba de lo que deslizarse a través del hielo le hacía sentir; le habló con ojos brillantes de su corta participación en competencias y se extasió cuando le mostró una de las rutinas que le habían llevado a las competiciones nacionales.

— _Y... ¿por qué le dejaste?_ — _preguntó tímidamente. Ambos observaban desde la azotea a sus compañeros interactuar en el patio. Yūko sonreía con entusiasmo a lo que sea que Takeshi le estuviera diciendo._

 _Ante el silencio repentino de Yuri, se gira a mirarle y, suelta un suave suspiro ante las enormes ganas que tiene de pasar sus dedos a través del cabello rubio de Yuri que a la luz del sol resplandecía como un halo dorado._

 _Yuri tiene una mirada lejana y toca el choker de cuero que cubre su cuello y todo queda claro para él, sin embargo, la voz de Yuri rompe el silencio y la brecha entre ellos se vuelve más corta._

 _— Soy un omega —murmura y sus ojos verdes resplandecen. Es la primera vez que Yuri habla sobre su condición a otra persona y aunque Yuuri no lo sabe, la manera en que lo mira le da una clara idea de lo importante que es ese momento—. Y aunque hay competiciones a nivel estatal para omegas, cuando se trata de competiciones a nivel nacional y sobretodo a nivel internacional, se nos es imposible._

Yuuri parpadea y aleja la memoria, debe ser difícil para Yuri quien amaba competir verse lejos de ese mundo. Se acerca y coge su mano, está vez demasiado consciente de calor que desprende el otro.

— Mamá hará Katsudon —comienza, sus mejillas son rojas y los ojos verdes de Yuri le miran con expectación—. ¿Te quedas a comer?

Yuri niega con la cabeza y Katsuki se siente ligeramente deprimido, sin embargo, cuando ve su sonrisa sabe que todo está bien.

— Eres raro " _Katsudon_ " —murmura y estrecha con mayor fuerza su mano mientras retira unos cabellos de su frente. Luego con una sonrisa lo hala en dirección del osen de la familia Katsuki—. Vamos... no queréis hacer esperar a tú madre ¿verdad?

No espera respuesta, simplemente coge con mayor fuerza su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos y hecha a correr por la calle.

— No tan rápido Yuri, puedes tropezar —pronuncia mientras ajusta sus lentes y se esfuerza por seguir sus pasos. Sin embargo, solo recibe un tirón más fuerte y un resoplido que suena mucho a una risa ahogada.

Corren cogidos de las manos hasta el osen. Los latidos rápidos y la respiración pesada solo se acentúan cuando Yuuri unos pasos por detrás tropieza y empuja a Yuri contra la puerta.

El sonido del golpe seco de la espalda de Yuri contra la madera de la puerta apenas es perceptible sobre el latido de su corazón.

Sus mejillas están completamente rojas y no esta seguro que sea solo por su recién carrera. Sus ojos encuentran los verdes de Yuri y la disculpa que estaba lista para salir se atora en su garganta.

El joven ruso lo mira con una expresión suave; sus mejillas tan rojas como las suyas. Humedece sus labios, la lengua roja sale pausadamente y recorre los labios de una manera lenta y el suspiro que escapa de sus labios choca contra los suyos. Respira profundo y el olor a chocolate inunda sus pulmones.

— Hablando de personas que tropiezan — murmura Yuri de manera burlona, sin embargo, su expresión no cambia. Suspira y sus ojos resplandecen—. ¿Estás bien? —finalmente pregunta en un tono bajo.

El tacto caliente de la mano que aún sostiene la suya y que pese a lo sucedido no ha soltado, enviándole chispas a través del cuerpo. Y ¡Oh, Dios! Todo aquello de mariposas revoloteando en el estómago y los fuegos artificiales explotando en el cielo tienen sentido.

— Si... —susurra, y, cuando la otra mano de Yuri asciende a través de su pecho hasta llegar a su cuello, cree que podría evaporarse sin más, sin embargo, respira profundo y se obliga a preguntar—. ¿Y tú?

— Podría estar mejor... —pronuncia Yuri y antes de que pueda agregar o preguntar el porqué, sus labios se unen a los suyos.

El tacto es húmedo y un poco agresivo. Yuri aprieta con fuerza la mano que aun sostiene la suya y tira un poco de su cabello, sin embargo, cuando su mano finalmente se asienta en su cintura apretando ligeramente, y su lengua se hunde en su boca; Yuri se relaja y el beso se vuelve suave pero no por ello menos profundo.

Cuando finalmente se separan, Yuri apoya la frente contra su hombro izquierdo, aún con la respiración acelerada le dice:

— Naranjas y miel —se ríe, incorporándose lentamente; sus ojos verdes brillan y al observar su adorable rostro de confusión, su sonrisa se amplia aún más—. Vamos Katsudon...

— Pero...

Se queda de pie aturdido mientras le mira entrar en su casa como si fuese la suya; el estómago le revolotea con mayor insistencia ante aquello y los labios le cosquillean; se lame los labios y ahí está, el sabor a chocolate y el solo podría vivir eternamente con su sabor en la boca.

— Vamos Yuuri —la voz de Yuri llamándole le hacen reaccionar—. Tu plato ya ha sido servido.

Con una sonrisa y las mejillas rojas entra, la familia ya está reunida alrededor de la mesa y Yuri escucha con atención lo que sea que su madre le este diciendo.

Es una tarde fría de noviembre pero para ambos Yuri's es más cálida que el verano.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Paréntesis (tres puntos suspensivos).**

 **And they said it changes when the sun goes down. How low is this brutal love?**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Nunca he sido bueno con las personas, siempre he sido un poco denso y demasiado directo y veraz. Las personas no soportan que les digan sus verdades a la cara, les gusta pretender; sonreír frente a ti mientras esconden el cuchillo detrás de su espalda._

 _Había algo exasperante en la manera en que Víctor parecía sonreír siempre de todo. Era la persona más despreocupada del mundo y parecía que nada podía afectarle._

 _Su sonrisa parecía una especie de armadura y todos revoloteaban alrededor de él. Nadie parecía poder resistírsele y nadie parecía darse cuenta de lo que había detrás de sus sonrisas._

 _(Las mejillas habían comenzado a doler.)_

— _No frunzas tanto el ceño Yuri que te harás viejo demasiado pronto y eres demasiado bonito para eso_ — _pronunciaba con esa odiosa sonrisa sobre sus labios, me tocaba las mejillas y me revolvía el cabello._

— ¡ _Y a ti que coño te importa!_ — _exclamaba con las mejillas rojas y me alejaba hasta el extremo opuesto de la pista._

 _Su risa rebotaba a través de todo el lugar y lo odiaba otro poco cuando el color violeta de su voz me distraía._

 _Entonces, se podría decir que Víctor y yo éramos amigos. Él me molestaba en cada oportunidad que tenía y yo iba a ver sus presentaciones y le espetaba lo idiota que era._

 _Su sonrisa no era tan amplia cuando estaba conmigo._

 _._

 _._

 _Cuando cumplí trece años el azul eléctrico se desvaneció._

 _Recuerdo la mano firme de mi abuelo contra mi hombro, el ligero apretón y la sonrisa temblorosa que llevaba._

— _Todo irá bien_ — _pronunció él en un suave murmullo. Fue la primera vez que pensé que él era un mentiroso, su tristeza dejaba su voz sin color_ — _. Si quieres dejar las competencias y el ballet… esta bien también._

 _Negué con la cabeza y miré los lirios blancos que se habían quedado atrás._

— _Estoy bien abuelo. No quiero dejarlo_ — _murmuré y camine hasta el ramo de lirios que yacía sobre la mesa, los coloque en un jarrón y subí a mi habitación._

 _Cuando el día siguiente llegó, Víctor fue el único que no me dio sus condolencias cuando me presente en la pista listo para entrenar._

— _Te extrañe "gatito"_ — _pronunció con su exasperante sonrisa y revolvió mi cabello._

— _¿Gatito?_ — _pregunté con el ceño fruncido, mientras alejaba su mano de un manotazo, su sonrisa solo pareció ampliarse._

— _Es que eres adorable como un gatito…_ — _apretó mis mejillas, y yo gruñí con fuerza_ — _, además, te erizas como uno._

— ¡ _Voy a matarte!_ — _espeté y él se deslizó a través de la pista. Su risa era violeta y el blanco estático que me había aturdido durante la semana anterior se desvanecía._

 _._

 _._

 _Después de que Víctor ganó su segundo Grand Prix Senior, me besó._

 _La final se había llevado acabo en Moscú, era una noche extrañamente cálida_ — _para los estándares rusos por lo menos_ — _, después de recibir su medalla, y escaparse de Yakov, me cogió de la muñeca y me arrastro hasta los vestidores._

 _La sonrisa le bailaba en los bordes y sus ojos resplandecían bajo la luz neón de la lámpara._

 _Soltó una risa casi suspiro y me abrazó. Pegó su mejilla junto a la mía y mis manos se alzaron casi por voluntad propia para rodearle._

 _(Él era acero y yo… quería su corazón)_

 _Apenas nos separamos lo justo. Podía oler el aroma de las flores que le habían sido arrojadas impregnando su piel. Inhalé lentamente y me perdí en su mirada._

 _Él sonrió con fuerza y cuando iba a retroceder, sus manos tomaron mis mejillas._

— _Tienes unos ojos preciosos_ — _murmuró y cuando estaba por soltarle una palabrota, me beso._

 _Sabía a moras y sus manos eran frías contra mis mejillas pero aun así, aun así yo…_

 _Cerré los ojos y, abrí la boca y él hundió su lengua en mi boca._

— _Eres mi mejor amigo_ — _me dijo cuando no separamos para tomar aire._

 _El violeta de su voz me envolvía. Y el cielo se teñía de azul eléctrico._

 _Yo había empezado a quererle y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta._

— _Eres un idiota_ — _pronuncié entre respiraciones profundas. Su sonrisa era demasiado amplía y dolía_ — _. También eres mi mejor amigo, feliz cumpleaños Vitya._

 _Finalmente dije, la sonrisa se deslizó en mis labios y tal vez eso de mentir comenzaba a dárseme bien._

 _Sin embargo, dejo de importar cuando me beso por segunda vez._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _SOY YURI PLISETSKY… SOY YURI Plisetsky… SOY Yuri plisetsky… SOY yuri plisetsky… Soy yuri plisetsky… soy yuri plisetsky… soy yuri pliset… soy yuri… soy…_

 _. se desvanece entre el azul eléctrico y el violeta de su voz…_ _Yuri se vuelve espectador._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _III. And_** ** _when_** ** _the night is cloudy there's still a light, that shines on me._**

 **.**

 **.**

Entonces, por supuesto que después de ese beso fuera del osen, ellos comienzan a salir.

Yuuri es muy formal al respecto y dos días después de su primer beso, se planta fuera de la pequeña tienda de té que su abuelo había puesto. El lugar esta a rebozar de hombres mayores jugando shōgi y de algunos jóvenes, hombres y mujeres, que intentan sacarle infructuosamente el número de teléfono a Yuri, quien se esfuerza por sonreír.

Cuando le ve en la entrada, su rostro tenso se relaja y una sonrisa de verdad le es enviada.

— Entra muchacho —la voz grave del abuelo de Yuri lo recibe.

Yuuri se remueve con nerviosismo y entra en el acogedor local. Lo lleva hasta el fondo del lugar en una de las mesas aisladas, donde cogen asiento uno frente al otro; inmediatamente Yuri les lleva una taza de té. Las manos le sudan y sus mejillas están tan rojas como granas. Sus ojos siguen la figura de Yuri a través del local mientras atiende a los demás clientes.

— Mi nieto ha dicho que querías hablar conmigo —rompe el silenció que se había formado entorno a ellos y Yuuri aleja la mirada de Plisetsky para centrarla en su abuelo.

— Yo… si… —se remueve incomodo en su estera, rompe el contacto visual y se centra en el patrón floral que decora su taza. Respira profundo y el aroma del té apenas cubre el aroma de chocolate y es como sentir los labios de Yuri contra los suyos. Sus ojos encuentran los del viejo Nikolai y aun con la voz un tanto temblorosa pronuncia—: quiero su permiso para cortejar a Yuri.

Se atraganta al final y hay algo gracioso en la situación, porque suena como si estuviese pidiendo permiso para casarse con él y Nikolai solo no esta acostumbrado a esta formalidad sin embargo, sonríe y mira por el rabillo del ojo a su nieto que pese a la aparente calma con que corta el pedazo de tarta que le han pedido, aprieta el cuchillo con fuerza, tornando sus nudillos blancos.

— Creo que es él, el que tendría algo que decir así que… ¿qué dice Yura? —pregunta en su lugar y observa al joven frente a él sobresaltarse un poco, pero también, la manera en que su expresión se relaja y hay tal cariño en su mirada que no necesita saber la respuesta. Suspira y antes de que le responda señala su taza de té—. Bebé o se enfriará.

Se pone de pie y antes de alejarse lo mira a los ojos y pronuncia—: Cuida de él.

El joven nipón asiente con total convicción y cuando finalmente se sienta a continuar su partida con el viejo Kenta, el viejo se ríe cuando observa al nieto de su amigo ruso sentarse con el joven hijo de los Katsuki y regañarle en voz baja.

— ¡¿Qué?! —espeta el viejo Nikolai y Kenta solo se ríe con más fuerza.

— Y pensar que te negaste a que le presentara a mi nieto —acusó.

— Si bueno, no quería que el punk que tienes por nieto influenciara más a Yuri —pronunció Nikolai mientras movía una de sus piezas, entrecerró los ojos y murmuró oscuramente—: no es que no tenga de quien sacarlo.

— Que tanto murmuras viejo —pronunció su amigo.

— Que has movido el tablero —acusó.

— Jum… no tengo la culpa que jugar shōgi no se te de Nikolai.

— Si bueno tú…

— Abuelo… —interrumpió Yuri. Las mejillas rojas y el ceño fruncido sobre su rostro intentando disimular la sonrisa que parece querer instalarse sobre sus labios.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó, intentando no perder de vista las manos de su amigo.

— ¿Puedo terminar temprano hoy? —preguntó y entonces obtuvo toda la atención de su abuelo. El viejo Nikolai suspiró y revolvió su cabello como hacía cuando era pequeño. Miró a la salida y ahí estaba el joven Katsuki, jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente.

— Por supuesto —pronunció.

— ¡Gracias! —Exclamó su nieto y le dio un apretado abrazo antes de correr a la salida. Cogió al chico de la mano y antes de irse gritó—: vuelvo antes del cierre.

Luego ambos chicos corrieron con las manos entrelazadas.

— Eres un viejo sentimental —pronunció Kenta. La sonrisa lúdica sobre sus labios.

— ¡Oh cállate viejo! Hace una semana te quejabas del chico que pretendía a tu nieta… además, ¡has movido otra vez las piezas!

— No tengo idea de que hablas viejo, la edad comienza a afectarte Nikolai.

Y pese a ir perdiendo Nikolai no perdió la sonrisa, su nieto sonreía de nuevo y eso era un mayor premio que patear el culo de Kenta en el shōgi aunque… su sonrisa se amplio y movió su siguiente pieza.

— Pero… ¿qué?

Sí, era una buena tarde, su nieto era feliz y el había ganado finalmente.

.

.

La mayor parte del tiempo ellos se la pasan en Ice Castle Hasetsu, Yuuri intentando perfeccionar sus saltos y Yuri pretendiendo sueños en blanco y negro con bordes naranjas crepusculares.

Esa tarde, la pista se encuentra extrañamente vacía, son solo los dos de ellos y Yūko, quien recientemente ha iniciado a trabar en el lugar. La pista se abre como un lienzo y Yuuri mira embelezado a Yuri pintar sus sueños.

— Tenemos que ir a Tokio —le suelta de repente. Yuri da un salchow triple antes de detenerse para mirarlo—. Tienes que enseñarme ha dar ese salto.

Le dice pero Yuri solo le mira con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Por qué quieres ir a Tokio? —Pregunta en su lugar y Yuuri se encoge levemente de hombros.

— Pronto ingresaremos a la universidad y he pensado en ir ha estudiar allá —dice pero la mirada en sus ojos le dice a Yuri que no es toda la historia. Sin embargo antes de que pueda hacerle más preguntas, la exclamación ahogada de Yūko los hace girar para ver la entrada.

— ¡Oh Dios! —pronuncia la joven. Pero incluso antes de que ambos muchacho puedan ir a ver cual es la conmoción, la puerta se abre.

La luz hace brillar el plateado de su cabello y la sonrisa esta cubriendo los labios del recién llegado.

— Víctor —el nombre se desliza de sus labios incluso antes de que pueda procesarlo.

El recién llegado solo amplia su sonrisa y con parsimonia se quita los lentes oscuros que cubren sus ojos; el azul de sus ojos brilla y de pronto el aire se llena del inconfundible olor a moras.

— Hola "gatito" —pronuncia antes de que se lance a abrazarle a través de la valla y es realmente irónica la situación. Yuri parpadea aturdido, sus ojos se encuentran con los castaños de Yuuri, la mirada de desconcierto en su rostro finalmente le ayudan a reaccionar. Empuja con fuerza a Víctor y retrocede casi hasta donde Yuuri de pie los observaba.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta hoscamente. Ignora la mirada herida que por un instante había parpadeado en los ojos de Víctor, en su lugar acomoda el mechón de su cabello que se había soltado de su apretada coleta.

— Te echaba de menos —pronunció Víctor, la sonrisa sobre sus labios sin variación alguna.

Yuri en su lugar chasquea la lengua y suelta una risa. La amargura colorea los bordes, sin embargo, al ver la mirada de desconcierto en los ojos de Yuuri, se detiene abruptamente y se obliga a relajar.

— Yo no —finalmente dice. Los ojos de Víctor resplandecen y ambos saben que él esta mintiendo.

Sin embargo no le da importancia y sin mirar a ninguno de los tres, sale de la pista.

El corazón late con fuerza y su respiración se ralentiza.

El aroma de Víctor parece haber llenado cada recoveco en el lugar. Se ata las deportivas metódicamente y se sobresalta cuando la mano cálida de Yuuri toca su hombro.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunta. Sus ojos castaños resplandecen y su aroma sustituye con facilidad el de Víctor.

— Yo… —comienza solo para callar abruptamente. Se pone de pie y abraza a Yuuri. Entierra su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. _Naranjas y miel_ , se le llenan los pulmones y todo se ve más claro—. Sí.

Cuando finalmente se aleja de Yuuri para que él se aliste para salir. Yuuri no pierde el tiempo y se alista rápidamente. Cuando finalmente ambos salen, Yuri cuadra los hombros e inconscientemente se aferra de la mano de Yuuri, sus ojos recorren la entrada, solo para encontrar a Yūko acomodando los patines en los estantes. Se gira a mirarlos y hay en sus ojos todavía la chispa apreciativa que Víctor le había dejado, pero antes de que ella inicie con la lluvia de preguntas, Yuri se adelanta.

— ¿Dónde esta? —no pronuncia su nombre y pese a que había intentado que su voz no saliese dura, su cometido se queda a medias. Yūko le da una mirada desconcertada y pese a que parece querer cuestionar el porque de su comportamiento, se encoge de hombros y contesta.

— Él se fue.

Yuri asiente con la cabeza y se traga el suspiro de alivio. La mirada de Yuuri es insistente y el incapaz de mirarle, suelta su mano, reacomoda su cabello y cubre su cabeza con la capucha oscura de su sudadera. Finalmente se gira a ver a Yuuri y le señala con la cabeza la salida.

— Prometí al abuelo que regresaría antes del cierre —murmura encontrándose brevemente con los ojos de Yuuri, sin embargo, desvía prontamente la mirada y en su lugar la centra en Yūko, quien mira del uno al otro de una manera un tanto nerviosa—. Nos vemos Yūko-san.

Yuuri también se despide y ambos dejan el local con un denso silencio envolviéndoles. Caminan con calma, la luz del atardecer comienza a colorear de tonos naranjas su alrededor y Yuri suspira.

Cuando finalmente llegan a la intersección en la que sus caminos se separan, la mano cálida de Yuuri coge la suya obligándole a detenerse.

— No sabía que conocías a Víctor —rompe el silencio Yuuri. El naranja de su voz y la calidez de su mano coloreando el mundo.

Yuri se encoge de hombros y desvía la mirada.

— No creí que fuera importante —finalmente pronuncia, su voz es poco convincente y sigue sin mirar a los ojos a Yuuri—. De hecho no es importante.

Pronuncia, sin embargo, cuando sus ojos verdes finalmente lo miran, sabe que es una mentira y Yuuri se muerde el labio en un signo nervioso al recordarse hablar un montón de veces de lo magnifico que era Víctor como patinador, de los póster que adornaban su habitación y que Yuri había mirado con una expresión desdeñosa y él ingenuamente había pensado que eran celos infundados, pero con el nuevo giro de los acontecimientos ya no cree que sea solo eso.

— Mira "Katsudon" tengo que irme —la voz de Yuri rompe el divague de sus pensamientos. Y con reticencia suelta su mano. Lo ve comenzar a caminar en la dirección de la tienda de té y su hogar y por un instante Yuuri teme que si lo pierde de vista va a desaparecer.

— ¿Te veré mañana? —pregunta con desconcierto y vacilación antes de que Yuri avance más. Yuri se gira a mirarlo y debe tener una expresión bastante patética cuando el susodicho resopla y retrocede, los pocos pasos que había avanzado.

— Por supuesto que si —pronuncia Yuri, suspira con cierta frustración y niega con la cabeza, durante el casi año que lleva de conocer a Yuuri y durante los nueve meses que llevan saliendo, si algo le ha quedado claro es que suele ser demasiado inseguro y emocional—. Mañana se supone que iremos a ver la muestra de los alumnos de Minako-sensei ¿recuerdas?

Yuuri se ríe, sin embargo hay todavía un matiz de inseguridad en sus ojos. Yuri se acerca otro paso y de pronto la distancia es demasiado corta, su respiración se entremezclan y Yuuri se encuentra nervioso por una razón totalmente distinta.

— Además, después prometiste que harías Katsudon para mí —continúa Yuri, su voz solo un susurro. Su mano juega con el cierre de su chaqueta y Yuuri traga con fuerza.

— Que injusto eres… "gatito" —pronuncia y el tiempo y el espacio parecen entrar en pausa. Yuri se paraliza y lo ve con ojos amplios y él entra en pánico, los latidos de su corazón son fuertes y lo ensordecen. Traga con fuerza y la bilis le sube a la garganta cuando finalmente todo queda claro; ahí está Víctor y Yuri con la respiración entrelazada en los vestidores.

Yuri parpadea aturdido y Katsuki se obliga a respirar con profundidad.

— No me gusta que me llamen así —finalmente pronuncia Yuri y desvía la mirada. Él latido de su corazón es rápido y quiere correr hasta desintegrarse en una súper nova. Sin embargo, las manos cálidas de Yuuri sobre sus mejillas le obligan a mirarlo, pero incluso antes de que pueda decirle algo, sus labios conectan con los suyos.

Es un choque eléctrico que tiñe todo de naranja.

Se aferra con fuerza a sus hombros y cuando muerde su labio inferior, gime y abre los labios en cálida bienvenida para su lengua, que se hunde como si quisiera encontrar su corazón y tragárselo, lo cual es gracioso porque lo tiene en sus manos.

El calor llena su piel, y todo, esta lleno de naranjas y miel.

Cuando respirar se vuelve necesario se separan pero, Yuuri no suelta sus mejillas y Yuri aun se aferra con fuerza a sus hombros.

Cuando sus miradas se encuentran, Yuri quiere contarle todo. Sin embargo, respira profundo y afloja el agarre de sus dedos, la tela se ha arrugado.

— Creo que… te amo —le murmura Plisetsky, y por el sonido de su voz sabe que esta aterrado por la revelación. Lo más lejos que había llegado a revelarle eran los casi reticentes te quiero que se le escapaban de los labios cuando ambos cogidos de las manos pretendían encontrar figuras en las nubes o las estrellas. Sus ojos son brumosos y parece que va a llorar de un momento a otro.

Yuuri finalmente suelta sus mejillas y ante la lejanía de su contacto, parece que Yuri entrara en un ataque de pánico, sin embargo, solo es durante el tiempo que le toma a Yuuri envolverlo en sus brazos.

— Yo también —le suspira en el oído y luego su risa rebota a través del espacio y el tiempo—. Yo también.

Y entonces, la boca se le llena de naranjas y miel; el cielo se llena de colores crepusculares y el sol resplandece.

 **.**

 **.**

 **&. Estribillo II. Del inicio y el dolor. ****¿Cuál es el color? &**

 **(He killed him with kisses and buries him with empty caresses.)**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Yuri ama a su madre, es un hecho innegable, tan innegable como que el agua moja y el fuego quema._

 _La ama tanto que cuando sus compañeros del colegio se burlan de él por practicar algo tan femenino como es el ballet, se traga las lágrimas y lo intenta con el doble de entusiasmo._

 _Amaba cuando ella le acaricia el cabello y le decía cuanto lo quiere. Amaba cuando le sonríe, amaba cuando lo miraba como si fuera la estrella más brillante en el cielo._

 _Amaba cuando el azul eléctrico no la teñía al completo._

"The happiness, it hurt like a bullet in the mind".

— _Te amo tanto corazón_ — _se lo susurraba, sus ojos brillaban y él creía que podría explotarle el corazón_ —. _Te amo tanto así que patinarías para mí._

 _Sus uñas se enterraban en su brazo y el amor se teñía de rojo. Asentía con la cabeza y se aseguraba de patinar con mayor entusiasmo en su siguiente presentación._

 _._

 _Cuando tiene trece años y Víctor lo besa por primera vez, su cariño tiene ese color._

 _Así que cuando cumple catorce esta más que acostumbrado a su coloración._

 _._

 _Esta apunto de hacer su debut en el Grand Prix Junior. Las manos le sudan y muerde su labio inferior con fuerza._

 _Víctor a su lado parlotea y el reacomoda su peinado por quinta vez; de pronto el silencio se precipita y cuando mira, solo están los dos de ellos. Víctor se acerca hasta que su respiración y la suya se mezclan y…_

— _Te quiero tanto "gatito"_ — _su aliento caliente choca contra sus mejillas y Yuri entierra las uñas en sus palmas. La sonrisa de Víctor es punzante._

— _También te quiero_ — _murmura y entonces quiere llorar._

 _Cuando Víctor lo besa, no cierra los ojos y él tampoco, entonces se pierde en el interminable azul y en las canciones que su madre ya jamás le ha de entonar._

 _._

 _(_ "The happiness, it hurt like a bullet in the mind". _Las estrellas explotan a su alrededor.)_

 _._

 _Seis meses después de su presentación en el Grand Prix Junior, se aferra con fuerza a los estudios que le catalogan como omega._

— _Ya no podéis competir en las ligas internacionales_ — _le dice Yakov con cierta reticencia. Él parpadea aturdido._

— _¿Por qué?_ — _pregunta._

— _Tu abuelo puede explicártelo mejor_ — _le dice y desvía la mirada. Cuando le pregunta a su abuelo, sigue sin entender._

 _El verde vibrante que se tiñe de amarillo en los bordes comienza a desdibujarse. Y cuando se ve al espejo… su madre le sonríe._

 _Cuando le dice a Víctor, él sonríe con mayor fuerza._

— _Voy a patinar por ti_ — _le murmura, el violeta de su voz apagando el azul eléctrico del que se estaba tiñendo su voz._

— _¿Lo prometes?_ — _Pese a que es una pregunta su voz, no enmascara la demanda. Sus uñas se entierran en sus brazos y la sonrisa de Víctor es aún más amplia._

— _Te amo_ — _dice en su lugar y el rojo tiñe los cielos. La sangre se filtra a través de las heridas de media luna que le ha dejado en el antebrazo y Yuri quiere llorar_ —. _Eres mi mejor amigo._

— _Y tu el mío_ — _contesta antes de besarlo y entonces juegan a quererse._

 _._

 _(Yuri nada entre el violeta, el azul y el rojo intentando encontrar un solo color._ "The happiness, it hurt like a bullet in the mind". _)_

 _._

 _Cuando Chris llega la sonrisa de Víctor resplandece, el violeta es ligero y menos punzante._

— _¿Por qué? Lo prometiste…_ — _le acusa. La ira resplandece en sus ojos verdes y sabe que esta siendo injusto pero_ — _... dijiste que patinarías para mí._

 _La sonrisa de Víctor no varía._

— _Es diferente_ — _comienza él y su mirada lo mira sin verlo a él. De pronto sus ojos se centran en él_ —. _Tú eres mi mejor amigo._

 _Y es como si eso hiciera toda la diferencia._

— _¡Y una mierda Víctor!_ — _grita y se gira listo para irse._

— _Lo siento_ — _murmura y con una sonrisa dolorida le pronuncia_ —: _algún día vas a entenderlo._

 _Los ojos son amables y tan azules_ — _"Te amo tanto corazón"_ —, _que duele un poco respirar._

 _Crush... resuena en sus oídos. Las manos le tiemblan y aún así solo quiere enredar sus manos en su cabello y robarle el aliento a besos hasta que él olvide lo que significa el dolor._

 _— Te odio… —pronuncia con determinación. Una lágrima se ha escapado y recorre su mejilla izquierda—. Te odio…_

 _El corazón le pesa y la boca se llena del sabor a ceniza que la mentira le ha provocado. La sangre se filtra a través de sus dedos._

 _Cuando parte a Japón solo se lo dice a Otabek._

 _._

 _(Yuri solo quiere perderse en la escala del gris.)_

 _._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _IV. You are the rainbow of my love. A thousand butterflies, from your lips to mine so, I'll kiss you and we shall be together._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Víctor permanece en Hasetsu durante una semana; con sus sonrisas tontas y sus ojos demasiado brillantes._

— _¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?_ — _le pregunta exaltado una noche. Víctor solo se ríe y niega con la cabeza._

— _La exhibición será hasta dentro de una semana_ — _se encoge de hombros con despreocupación y le dirige una sonrisa cegadora_ —. _Así que, ¿qué mejor manera que pasar un tiempo de calidad con mi mejor amigo?_

 _Yuri siente que lo odia un poco. Suspira con frustración e intenta caminar más rápido, para alejarse de él._

 _Sin embargo, Víctor lo alcanza con demasiada facilidad. El olor a moras y el violeta parecen teñir el espacio y cuando sus hombros se rozan._

— _No me dijiste que te ibas_ — _Víctor rompe el silencio, su voz es suave y Yuri desearía que estuviera llena de reproche._

— _¿Acaso importaba?_ — _Le pregunta y se sobresalta cuando Víctor suelta una carcajada. Ambos se detienen unos metros antes de llegar a la tienda de té de su abuelo._

— _Eres cruel_ — _pronuncia Víctor, se gira a verle y el dolor en su mirada es tan palpable como el sabor a moras que aún permanece en su recuerdo._

— _No seas hipócrita_ — _le dice y Víctor niega con una sonrisa triste sobre los labios._

— _Yo realmente te quería…_

— _Pero no era suficiente…_

— _No…_ — _confirma él, sin embargo, el dolor apenas es como un suave rasguño superficial y todo tiene sentido al fin; entonces se ríe y Víctor sonríe otra vez_ — _… éramos unos niños._

— _Demasiado tontos_ — _confirma él._

— _Aunque, tú sigues siendo un "niño" gatito_ — _se burla y Yuri realmente quiere llorar._

— _Y tú un imbécil_ — _dice y se ríe con más fuerza para retener las lágrimas que parecen listas para salir de un momento a otro._

— _¡Ey!_ — _Se queja Víctor con un mohín. Luego su sonrisa se amplia y suspira_ —. _Realmente te extrañe._

— _Yo también_ — _suspira las palabras y gruñe cuando Víctor le abraza con fuerza._

— _¡Yuri!_ — _La voz de Yuuri rompe el silencio y cuando se aleja de Víctor, Yuuri les mira con desconcierto desde el portón que da entrada a la tienda de té. Los ojos azules de Víctor resplandecen._

— Te dije que algún día lo entenderías —me dice en un suave susurro y se ríe con descaro.

— ¿Dónde esta Chris cuando se le necesita? —me quejo mientras me alejo de él.

— ¡Oh! Mi corazón —pronuncia y ríe con mayor fuerza. Yuuri se acerca con una sonrisa desconcertada hasta donde nos encontramos y toma mi mano.

— Tu abuelo te espera para finalmente servir la cena —su voz es suave y su mano cálida contra la mía. Se gira a mirar a Víctor y con cortesía le inquiere—. ¿Te quedas a cenar?

— ¡Oh pero que mono eres! —Víctor se arroja sin reparos hacia él y lo envuelve en sus brazos, yo chasqueó la lengua y con una sonrisa descarada me dice—: no te pongas celoso _"gatito"_ , tú eres mi favorito. —Yuuri y yo nos tensamos y Víctor se aleja con cierta torpeza, es demasiado pronto así que se apresura a decir—; sin embargo, no puedo quedarme. Mi vuelo a Tokio sale mañana a primera hora.

Le da un guiño secreto a Yuuri y yo miró de uno a otro, solo siendo interrumpido cuando Víctor me abraza nuevamente.

— Dime "gatito" —comienza a susurrarme en el oído—, ¿él es el correcto? —Yo asiento y él se leja sonriente—. Me alegro tanto por ti.

Finalmente se gira y se despide de Yuuri, le vemos avanzar con parsimonia sin embargo, antes de que gire hacia la calle que da hacia el hostal donde se hospeda, se gira y me grita en ruso.

— "¿De que color es?"

Me río y aprieto con fuerza la mano del Katsudon.

— "Naranja crepuscular" —le contesto en ruso. Él se gira satisfecho y cuando finalmente se pierde de nuestra vista, Yuuri pregunta:

— ¿Qué te ha dicho?

— Me ha preguntado algo —le digo y comienzo a caminar hacia la tienda de té sin embargo, él continua en su lugar y al estar nuestras manos unidas me obliga a detenerme. Me giro a verle y con una ceja arqueada preguntó—: ¿Qué?

Él suspira y esta apunto de negar con la cabeza pero, cuadra los hombros y con cierta inseguridad pregunta:

— ¿Qué te ha preguntado? —Sus mejillas están rojas y su tacto es tan cálido.

— ¿De que color es? —Finalmente le digo, él me mira sin entender nada y acorta la distancia entre nosotros, cuando finalmente estamos frente a frente—; me ha preguntado de que color es el amor.

Él se sonroja y sus ojos brillan aun más que las estrellas que decoran el cielo.

— Y… ¿Qué le has dicho? —murmura mientras acuna mi rostro.

— Que es naranja crepuscular —finalmente le digo. Su respiración se acompasa con la mía y su sonrisa me llena de un intenso calor.

— Eso es bueno porque…—comienza a decirme y luego las naranjas y miel, llenan mis sentidos. El cielo es naranja crepuscular y me sumerjo por completo. Cuando finalmente nos separamos el sonríe con intensidad—... yo también te amo.

.

.

Yuuri es…

el calor del sol, ese que apenas percibes y te llena de una confortable sensación. Ese que calienta hasta los huesos cuando creías que morirías congelado.

Yuuri es…

el sabor dulce de la chocolatina que escondéis en los bolsillos antes de ir a la cama en las noches frías.

Yuuri es…

el color naranja crepuscular que tiñe los sueños y aleja las pesadillas.

Yuuri es…

el aliento de vida cuando yaces en el vacío.

Yuuri es…

quien vuelve a Yuri actor.

.

.

Soy Yuri Plisetsky y estoy enamorado y ese tendría que ser el principio de todo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Entonces, te llevas bien con Víctor nuevamente —pregunta Yuuri al día siguiente.

— Eso cre… Sí —pronunció y le miró con sospecha.

— Entonces, ¿qué opinas de ir a Tokio a ver su exhibición? —pregunta y ahora entiendo el guiño secreto de Víctor.

— No creo que sea una buena idea, además, no creo que haya boletos… —comienzo solo para ser interrumpido por la risa del Katsudon.

— Recuerdas cuando te hable de ir a Tokio —dice—, pues ya les había comprado en línea así que… ¿iremos? —sus ojos brillan y yo no creo que se justo.

— ¿Acaso hay opción? —preguntó y el sonríe con fuerza.

— Además Víctor nos ha dado pases vip —continua el diciendo con emoción y yo solo puedo pensar en que le pateare el culo a Víctor cuando le viese aunque…—. Será tan increíble. Tu y yo…

Yuuri suspira con las mejillas rojas y tal vez no es tan malo después de todo.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Fin**


End file.
